Colony 6
The Colony 6 is a Homs settlement in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is positioned on the waist of the Bionis above Bionis' Leg. The Supply Road landmark connects to Bionis' Leg, and the Misty Path landmark leads to the entrance of Satorl Marsh. The colony is the home of Sharla and Juju. Story Prior to the events of the Colony 9 Raid, Colony 6 was attacked by Mechon. Led by Xord, they quickly overran the settlement, driving Sharla and Juju to escape along with the elderly Homs and those unable to fight, while the Defense Force covered their escape. While Shulk and Sharla do set out for Colony 6, it actually plays less of a role in the overall storyline, as they confront Xord in the Ether Mine. The mine is placed directly beneath Colony 6. However, when they return after the battle with Xord, Metal Face and his minions ambush them. At this point Dunban joins the party, with Dickson bringing up the rear. Despite even numbers on both sides, Metal Face escapes after a Telethia attacks. Afterwards, Juju will ask Shulk to help rebuild Colony 6. The party will have to retrieve supplies and money for the reconstruction and send new immigrants to repopulate the region. The fledgling colony will also be attacked from time to time and the party has to fend off the attackers before the colony resumes its normal functions. The party later escape Mechonis by flying the Junks out (after which Mechonis areas become inaccessible), and they head to Colony 6. After a battle event on the deck of the ship, they eventually land at Colony 6, and from then on the Junks can be found in both Colony 6 and the Hidden Machina Village. The Junks' Colony 6 resting spot is near the Reconstruction HQ landmark, and Junks' icon will appear on the map from this point on. After Bionis awakens, the party is attacked at the gates of Colony 6 by a squad of Telethia. The Telethia will attack again while the party is in Prison Island, but they are defeated by Juju and Otharon with the aid of the Face Mechon. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks * Reconstruction HQ * Supply Road * Watchpoint Junction * Drainage Outlet * Freight Road * Misty Path * Main Entrance Locations * Splintered Path * Hope Farm * Freight Elevator * Pod Depot It should be noted that the Junks icon is neither a location nor a landmark, and thus the Colony 6 map can be completed without it. Mining The rank of crystals obtained from these deposits begins at two and increases up to rank five as the Nature level of Colony 6 is increased. #NE of Drainage Outlet Wind #* Agility Up II, III, IV, V #* Fall Defence II, III, IV, V # NW of Pod Depot and NE of Freight Elevator Water #* HP Up II, III, IV, V #* Paralysis Resist II, III, IV, V Points of Interest * Freight Elevator Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Atmos Flier * Bunker Wisp * Clima Flier * Colony Flier * Colony Wisp * Doom Hox * Flamme Antol (before Mechonis Core) * Grom Nebula * Hard Hox * Lubum Antol (before Mechonis Core) * Morule Hox (before Mechonis Core) * Red Antol (before Mechonis Core) * Sky Rhogul (before Mechonis Core) * Soft Hox * Water Upa * Yellow Antol 'Post Mechonis Core ' * Asha Telethia * Kyel Lexos * Polkan Telethia Quest Exclusive Enemies * Ancient Rhogulia * Demon King Dragonia * Fiery Igna * Lazy Hox * M71 Fire Support * Mechon M64 Armour+ Story Exclusive Enemies * Inja Telethia * Mechon M53X (Colony 6) * Mechon M64X (Colony 6) * Mechon M69X * Sero Telethia Unique Monsters * Graceful Holand * Drifter Jutard Bosses * Sani Telethia * Sureny Telethia NPCs * Juju * Otharon * Anna * Arda * Daza * Ewan * Gorman * Kiroki * Matryona * Nikita * Olga * Pama * Satata Shops Shops are added to Colony 6 at various stages of reconstruction. * Hope Farm Shop (Initially outside the north gate; later moves to a point closer to Hope Farm) * Colony 6 Shop 1 (Commerce level 1) * Colony 6 Shop 2 (Commerce level 2) * Colony 6 Shop 3 (Commerce & Housing level 3) * Colony 6 Shop 4 (Commerce level 3) * Colony 6 Shop 5 (Commerce level 4) * Colony 6 Shop 6 (Commerce & Housing level 4, Jer'ell invited to Colony 6) * Colony 6 Shop 7 (Commerce level 5) * Colony 6 Shop 8 (Commerce & Housing level 5) * Colony 6 Shop 9 (Commerce & Housing level 5) * Junks Shop 1 (after Mechonis Core) * Junks Shop 2 (after Mechonis Core) Heart-to-Hearts * "Renewed Determination" ** Shulk and Reyn - Heart Affinity * "Strength of Heart" ** Shulk and Dunban - Heart Affinity * "The Colony Reborn" ** Shulk and Sharla - Heart Affinity * "One Year On" ** Reyn and Dunban - Cloudy Affinity * "Recovery and Reflection" ** Fiora and Dunban - Cloudy Affinity * "Quiet Time" ** Fiora and Riki - Cloudy Affinity * "Dunban's Right Arm" ** Dunban and Sharla - Cloudy Affinity Collectopaedia Quests Reconstruction Gallery Colony 6 closeup map.png|Colony 6 Map after Full Reconstruction Colony6.png|Fast Travel portrait Colony 6 on Bionis.png|Colony 6's position on Bionis Category:Bionis Locations Category:Colony 6 Category:XC1 Areas